I'm a City Girl, Not a Ninja
by OtakuGoesRawr
Summary: I was just a city girl; there was no way in hell, that I could be a ninja- it just wasn't in my DNA. Well, I guess demons hadn't been in the agenda for just a city girl either. Oh well, time to break some more laws of physics, take walking on water for example. OC Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a City Girl, Not a Ninja. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Hello, Fellow Readers!

So, I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I though; Fuck it, it'll drive me round the bend if I don't write it... So, I am.

Yeah- I decided whilst this is new, to edit this whilst I go. This use to be two chapters, but I made it into one to help with the flow of things.

Hope you enjoy it, both flames and criticism appreciated! I know my writing isn't the best, but your help will make me better~

_Lauren x_

**Chapter One:**

My heart was racing; convinced that it was going to burst from my chest any second now, with the blood thudding loud through my ears, I couldn't hear past the howling of the wind and the erratic 'lub dub' drum of my heart.

My lungs were burning from the air I inhaled in quick gulps, desperate for the air my body had been deprived of.

My Feet ached as they slammed against the cold concrete floor- one after the other, in a unrhythmic pattern. My body was screaming, but not as loud as the whistle that screeched around the gym's walls.

All around me, people were huffing loudly as they made their way around the gym at their full speed. I was last of course, my lack of stamina and the fact I just don't like running made sure of that.

_God, do I fucking hate running._

The whistle blew loud throughout the hall, signalling for us to stop our run. I stopped gladly, taking deep gulps of air, wheezing loudly, hands on my knees trying to catch my balance, almost turning into a puddle on the floor.

"Good Job, People. Keep it up, you're making improvements" the instructor told the group, then looked at me, "Kayla, I'd like to see you after class"

I huffed loudly, probably going to be told off, yet again.

It wasn't an irregular occurrence, being told off, Kayla had gotten use to it, teacher after teacher, whether it was her grades; which were average at best, or the fact she simply sucked at physical exercise, she was always told off, even when she tried her best.

So; Kayla didn't expect any different this time, though once Kayla had simply stood in the hall after all the girls loudly exclaimed how they stunk and couldn't wait to change and all but ran from the hall's doors and into the changing area, Kayla was alone once again.

Once Kayla saw her PE teacher she grew wary, it was not that he looked odd- he didn't, the same as all the rest of the teachers the school provided; supporting greying hair which was messy and windswept, the teacher was also supporting a beer belly, which made her laugh at the irony of him being a PE teacher, what made her weary was the fact that he was smiling.

Mr Harvey was _smiling_!

...

What the actual fuck is happening?!

In all her years of teaching, he was never caught smiling, and why would he? he's stuck teaching snot nosed children that clearly didn't like PE.

As Kayla was suffering through her inner turmoil, her mind desperately tried to process the situation, and wondered what on earth had caused this, her face flicking through emotions like a faulty light switch; confused, worry and horror dawning her face.

This was new to Kayla; normally the teachers all had frowns at her, and looked down at her in disappointment at failing even the simplest tasks.

_Maybe he was smiling to lure me into a sense of security?_

Kayla sighed, ending her inner conflict and dismissing the thoughts altogether better to get this over with, Kayla didn't care anymore about the possibilities of being scolded yet again- all she wanted to do was change out of her sweaty clothes, so as if it had been practiced, Kayla started off her apology;

"Can I help you Sir? Listen if it's about my lack of effor-"

"It's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Kayla" Mr Harvey politely interrupted, I looked up at him confused.

"Eh? then... sorry for being blunt, but what do you want then?" surprised flicked through the older man, before a deep laugh rumbled from his throat; Mr Harvey looked at me before continuing,

"I just wanted to complement you. Kayla, it's good to see that you are improving"

**...**

**_What..._**

Oblivious to Kayla's distraught expression, Mr Harvey continued,

"You've gotten better these past few weeks! Honestly, I am gladly surprised, I didn't take you for the one to continue this class, I would've thought you would drop out within a couple of weeks training but I'm glad you're still with us!"

**...**

**The...**

"I measured your progress the past week training and you time to finish the lap have decreased by 7%! Keep it up! I'll be glad to see you next lesson!"

**_..._**

**_Fuck?!_**

Silence hung through the air, as the words slowly sank in, and if it was possible, Kayla became even more shocked.

_Did someone break Mr Harvey? Did he finally lose it, like all the other teachers had? I mean, he's only been here for a year, but... I'm sure he's lost it! That's the only explanation!_

As if Mr Harvey had registered Kayla's shock his expressions turned into a frown, "Kayla? Are you okay?Surely you've been complemented before, why do you look so surprised? Maybe you need to lie down or go to the nur- "

As Kayla zoned out from the teachers freak out session she took a moment to rake through her thoughts, _honestly surprise was far from it_, Kayla stood there, jaw slacked slightly staring off into space; Kayla shook her head, noticing that Mr Harvey had stopped his session and was still waiting for her to reply,

"N-No, it's not that, I'm just... shocked, I haven't ever been complemented like this before"

As if this cleared everything up, Mr Harvey's frown turned upside down and smiled whilst nodding "Oh, is that it? I thought I broke you or something! Well, if you are alright, you better get changed and get to class, wouldn't want you to end up being late, I have enough paperwork on my hands as it is"

Kayla walked off, as if in a daze, into the changing room, noticing it was still full of girls changing, and then got herself ready clearing up and making her way through the school for her next class.

The last two periods had flew past, The teacher she had for the double lesson had walked in the class took out their books and began to read off the lessons objectives.

"Class, I would like to inform you; the following week we are going to be reading chapter 5 in _An Inspector Calls, _this is for the upcoming exams; that will be starting in 2 weeks time. Which I hope you've all been studying for..."

Kayla was half listening to the teacher; she had heard this speech in practically every lesson. Kayla half wondered if they routinely rehearse this in the staff room.

The teacher though somehow immerged into reading the book had yet to notice her half asleep state, eyes practically shutting as the teacher started to read to the class.

Even though she was half asleep, she tried hard to listen to the teacher despite the girls who were gossiping in the back, (rather _loudly_) about some silly party.

It didn't matter though, through years of practice, she tuned her ears away from the hushed giggling and whispers, and tuned back to the teacher; only to hear the teacher re-reading the same chapter we had read the last lesson.

Before Kayla knew it, it was almost time to head home. She just had to wait for the-

**_Ring! Ring! RING!_**

-Bell.

* * *

The next day soon arrived soon enough. Being rudely awoken with the screeching of my alarm; which I turned on snooze as soon as the exasperating noise began.

I groaned, turning over chucking my duvet over my body before mumbling about how fucking early in the morning it was.

Yes; here's another thing about me.

_I don't like mornings either. _

Hell, I might as well; tell you this right now. if you haven't gathered, I don't particularly like _anything_.

well; unless it's food... that changes things.

After moaning about life, I dragged my lazy arse out of bed; before crawling into the shower, and brushing my teeth; blow drying my hair before getting dressed in the outfit that I chose the night before. I precariously put makeup on my face until I was substantially happy with my makeup for the day.

I walked calmly downstairs; a smile gracing my face. My day was going to a good start so far.

And, it seems that I was early, maybe I could even read something.

I sat down at the table, watching as my brother- Tyler, precariously tilting his bowl to the side before grumbling; he then looked at me, and smiled.

Awh; isn't he cute today.

He's even being a good boy and eating his breakfast.

He sat there spooning out a large spoonful of cheerios turning it awkwardly towards him before the other hand poked at the sludgy cereal.

Awh. Isn't he cute.

This was the time, I didn't really mind my three year old brother, he was pudgy with baby fat and cute, and this made me smile.

I looked towards my mother, before smiling slightly, before offering a "Good morning"

My mum turned around smiling as she dried a plate before offering me the same reply.

She turned around after putting the clean plate back in the cupboard.

"Sleep well? You were rather tired yest- _Tyler! Stop that right_-"

***Splat***

I froze. A sudden chill stinging my cheek.

***Drip. Drip Drip.***

My eye twitched as I felt the sickening feel of milk and cheerios slopped down my face.

Oh... cuteness aside... that kid is so **_dead_**.

I turned to my brother. Glaring coldly at him before going into a state of disgust and convulsion, Urgh! Jumping up, I grabbed some kitchen roll wiping my face heatedly, before throwing a glare at my brother, who decided that it was so funny, that he was in hysterics.

He dropped his spoon it landed on the table with a thumping sloshing sound; before himself made the same noise after slopping onto the table and accidently leaning onto his bowl that edged at the end of the table and proceeded to pour his sickeningly sweet cereal all over him, and the clean floor.

_How fucking mature._

My mother sighed in annoyance before rushing over to help Tyler who was still into hysterics and I chucked a tea towel over to my mum before sighing.

Well, fucking great. That probably means that I'm-

"Kayla... I'm sorry Hunny, but I've gotta clean Tyler and this mess up. Would you mind walking to school?"

I sighed, feeling my happiness completely give out on me, a frown gracing my face before giving a huff of a reply and nodded.

My mum gave me an appreciative glance before moving her attention back to Tyler.

Heading towards the door, grabbing my backpack and giving a quick glance through the window before snatching up my pink hoodie, shuffling out the door with my hoodie and backpack hanging loosely in my grasp- dragging slightly against the pavement.

_So much for good mood._

The walk to school was uneventful, and was easily a good 15-20 minutes walk. And I groaned all the way there. Sighing as I remembered that I didn't own my Ipod anymore- as it got stolen the week prior. I had nothing to do but think.

Once I made it to school, I was worn out from the walk, but not as much from the night before. I walked through the gates smiling at my friends as I nodded absent-mindedly about them talking about the how cute one of the guys were, per usual.

That was until they decided to bring up the hottest topic of the week- a party.

Not hearing much of it the night prior, I decided to listen in as they gossiped about who was going to be there.

"Did you hear? Dylan is holding it! Ah, he's _SUCH _a hottie!" One of the girls- Samantha, gushed.

I decided now would be the time to add to the conversation and ask about;

"Ah, yeah; about that- i've been hearing about a party, when's it going to be held?" I looked at the girls and another girl- Katie decided to share the gossip.

"Oh, Kayla, I didn't know, that you hadn't heard about the party! haha, I bet you were zoning out again! Yeah, it's being held this friday night at nine." Katie added in.

This friday... that was less that two days away; more or less, I'll be forced to go; one way or another. whether it be I go willingly or dragged by my group of friends.

"I'm definitely going, especially when Ashley is going to be there!" this caused an eruption of squeals from the girls, but I didn't take any part of it, I've never really liked anyone like that, at my school... _but anime, that's a different story_.

Mentally sighing I looked up, my blonde side fringe swept across my face slightly and I made a move to push it back out of my face; if these girls knew that I liked _anime_, They'd think i'm a freak.

Shaking my head, I laughed before asking what everyone was going to wear.

The time school ended, I was tired and yet again, sweaty- I should've gotten use to it, really. I did have gym the last period of the day.

My mum picked me up at the end of the day; telling me, once I reach 17- which was at the end of november, then i'll be able to learn to drive. Until then, I was stuck with my mum picking me up.

Not that I didn't mind anyways, anything was better than walking.

_Even if I had to deal with Tyler screaming in the back of the car. Even that was _somewhat _better._

* * *

The week crawled at a slow pace, I was bored most of the time, and the rest I had my head stuck in a book.

Oh so _painfully _boring. I could watch paint dry and at least get _some _amusement out of it. Preparing for the exams that would end up deciding our futures loomed ahead of us, and I felt that all I did was _study_, _eat,_ _rest _and repeat. It was boring, and I thought to myself- when the heck would I need to know shit like algebra and equations?

By the time I had realised, it was nearing the weekend.

That means; the party.

Eh, _looks like i'll have fun trying to convince my parents to let me go._

* * *

Right; I've edited this, YOSH!

It's longer, and... makes more sense. I mean, I practically left it through the half chapter... just... **_hanging_**.

Welp. See you next chapter!~ Leave me a comment, Ne?

Lauren x


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! :)

I just want to thank those who took their time out of their probably busy schedules and write me a review, for you; I dedicate this chapter- to you.

Seriously; It makes my day knowing someone likes the work I write...

But then again, I appreciate all those who "ghost read" I mean, I've been one myself. I'm just glad _someone's_ reading this...

I know. I am working on making the posting time... in schedule! No more waiting for an eternity... I know, I know. I know you guys hate waiting.

Eh- Enough chatting; yes. Let's go to the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

_"No."_

"Kayla. Absolutely not! No daughter of mine is going to a stupid party! You know better than to ask!" My dad barked at me, mum standing close by his side with the same appalled expression.

That was the first response I was given, once I'd bucked up enough courage to ask whether I was allowed to go to the party tomorrow night.

My shoulders slumped as they immediately shot down the idea of me ever going. My parents looked at me before turning away continuing what they had been doing prior to me asking.

I sighed. Annoyance filtering through my mind, I kind of expected them to say no, though.

_Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way. _

My parents: Obviously oblivious to what I was planning, probably assumed that was the last time they'd hear about the party.

Well; they haven't obviously grasped the fact that us teenagers don't know the meaning of '_No_'.

The next day; the sky had clouded, weather reports had warned that there would be heavy ice and snowfall for the following week.

Everyone in town was darting from store to store buying warmer clothes and shopping in bulk in preparation for the worst.

The towns people weren't the only ones becoming bitter though, and it wasn't just the cold making it that way;

A Large house; with frost bitten grass in the front garden was dead, though the owners of the house didn't care.

They had worse problems on their mind.

One beginning with the letter K.

"Please Daddy, I really need this tonight! I've been studying so hard that my brain has fried! I don't see why I can't! I'm not going to be drin-"

"Kayla, we've had this discussion, and the answer is still No! Stop asking, this is the _end _of discussion."

I ground my teeth at my father's response, during the day I had been pestering them to no end to go. It wasn't really the _best _way to go about it, but it was the only way I knew.

"Why Not?" I looked down at my fathers figure, as he continued to write papers on the kitchen table, he sighed, irritated before looking back up to me.

"Kayl-"

"No Dad! You know I wont drink! Give me _ONE_ good reason to why I can't go tonight!?"

My father slammed down his pen, standing up; his figure towering over me, bags under his green eyes and his brown hair sloppily messy from the constant habit of running his hand through it.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, AND I SAID SO!"

I flinched as he screamed at me, stepping back at the sudden outburst. My mother, who was watching from the side as she made a cup of tea, went to step in but hesitated, seeing my father turned back down and slumped back into his chair.

I turned away, whispering with the hatred and anger that I had bottled up; words which I knew I would regret later.

"Tch. I _hate _you."

I turned away, tears brimming with tears as I ran up the stairs and slammed my door.

"_Honey_." My mother started.

"Not now, Martha. I have to get on, she's just having a silly tantrum over something so petty."

"Maybe we should let her go. I mean, she has been trying hard at school, and she probably didn't mean that she hate-"

"Of course she did. Martha, you didn't see how she looked at me, like... like I wasn't her father. I know I haven't been here for my kids as much as you have, it's just..."

My father stopped, before sighing, it was hard to deal with the fact that he tries so hard for his children, only for his own daughter to tell him she hates him. It broke him apart.

"I know honey, but you have been there for our children. You've supported us and you've supported me! She doesn't hate you, she's just... " a sigh left her lips as she struggled to find the right word. Pausing as she raked through her brain for the right word... until she settled on saying;

"She's just going through a stage. I'm sure it'll all end soon."

Upstairs, Kayla paced her room, as she didn't know what to do with herself. She was just... so angry.

It was all she wanted. And her dad refused the offer before he gave her a bloody chance to speak. It angered her to a point where she felt her blood boil and she wanted to scream.

And scream she did.

"Good for nothing- GAH!" Kayla flopped down onto the bed growling profanities into the pillow.

That was what she done for the past hour, until her phone buzzed in the quiet household.

**'R U cmin' tonight?'**- it was from her friend, Samantha.

Kayla looked at her phone, a plan brewing in her head and smirked.

**'Of Course, wouldn't miss it for the world. See U There. K.'**

The window opened with a small _Crack _before the window of her bedroom slid open; her access to freedom; but it wasn't the only thing that had new-found access, a bitterly cold breeze blew through the room, sending one of her pieces of unfinished homework spiralling towards the floor.

She shivered, her legs were covered in denim jeans though, so it wasn't as cold as it could've been.

Kayla grabbed her backpack tightly as she looked down, and she cringed at the height, of course she wasn't going to jump, she was going to climb. Her bedroom was just above the kitchen- where her parents should still be residing, so she had to be quiet, and she had to be quick. Luckily enough though, her parents hadn't decided whether or not if they were to cut her exit down.

As next to the house, an old oak tree stood proud and tall, and was her way down to freedom.

Yes, Kayla was going to climb a tree... there was a first time for everything. Can't be any worse than the running part, though.

Re-adjusting her backpack once more, she swung her leg over the window sill, careful not to make a sound and then swung the other leg around, legs dangling off the edge as braced herself on the window pane.

Bracing herself, her feet now ready to push against the wall, she reached for the branch in front of her, and jumped.

* * *

Kayla nearly swore as she grabbed the branch and the rough bark scraped and dug into her arm as she misplaced her jump.

Hanging there on one of the thick branches, she swung to gather momentum before monkey swinging towards the middle of the tree, Kayla sighed as she caught a branch in her hair which she then had to tear out of trees grasp.

Bloody hell, it was if this tree was doing all it could not to let her down towards her freedom.

Kayla muttered bitterly as she promised that she was never going to climb any more bloody trees as long as she lived!

Kayla, after a couple of minutes struggling ended up letting go of the bark, falling from the tree. It shook her up as she ended with a thud at the bottom, but she was hid from the window's view by the tree.

Maybe trees aren't that unhelpful, but they still bloody hurt when falling from them.

She looked at her arm, and winced slightly from the fresh gash on her left arm.

Ah- I think I have a first aid kit... somewhere in my bag.

Kayla vaguely remembered that she bought it whilst at the market; joking to her friends that she'd need a hospital to stop her from being injured all the damn time.

So what? she was a klutz's, and thus she fell down. _A lot_.

Plus; It was only 50p so it wasn't exactly expensive for a joke- and it came in handy when she once stabbed herself with a pencil by accident in class.

It was things like that; which just made her life harder.

As she shook her head to clear her thoughts she slunk away slowly, and making a mad dash for it, she cleared the yard and sprinted left and around the corner before sighing, seeing that her house was out of sight.

As she was walking, she pulled out her phone and texted Samantha asking for the directions.

Samantha had replied almost immediately and Kayla turned and started walking to Dylan's.

She pulled off her backpack before rummaging through the spare clothes- in case it got colder and pulled out a make-up wipe, wiping her arm. She would deal with the actual wound (which had already clotted) and wiped the blood around the cut, wincing slightly.

Once I had reached the party; I just stood outside taking it all in, the house booming out pop music and people mingled both inside and out.

It was cold mind you, so only those who were already drunk, or having a cigarette had bared going out in the outsides dropping temperature.

Kayla shivered slightly before hastily making her way inside.

Once inside; I could hear the laughter of the people around me, some people to my left that hung near the doorway had been singing the lyrics to one of the songs which was fine, if it wasn't in the '_I can't even hear myself'_ manner.

_She was murdering a good song too._

I looked around, before catching a glimpse of Katie- the gossiper of our group, and unhurriedly made my way across the large hallway and towards the group who spotted me and waved.

"Hey! Oh wow, what happened?" a girl- Ruby looked at my arm and I sighed, quickly thinking of an excuse:

"Ah; I cut it falling up the stairs, earlier this morning."

That was all it took for the girls to laugh it off and bring up the previous conversation of what the others were going to be doing later for entertainment.

We all walked into the kitchen, grabbing ourselves a drink, and I went straight to the sweet dish.

Piled high was a bowl of lollipops and boiled sweets and toffee's. And I didn't hesitate in taking a few handfuls shoving them in my hoodie to chomp on later. I unwrapped a lollipop before grabbing my drink of what should be just Pepsi.

Despite my hesitation with the drink, I took a long gulp, glad to find out it actually was Pepsi and not a concoction of alcohol.

I smiled, before walking into the dancing crowd.

Well, this isn't what I had in mind for "_entertainment_."

Almost half of the crowd had squished into one of the largest bedrooms; some hovering around the walls with drinks in their hands settling to watch.

_No; it wasn't what you had in mind_. Perverts.

Me and others had decided to sit down in the brightly candlelit room. We all sat in a circle, looking with apprehension and excitement- I on the other hand was freaking out; considering my nerves was chewing away at me.

I reached inside my hoodie pocket, and unwrapped a lollipop, sighing as I popped it in my mouth.

The largest room was colder than the rest of the house- with a draft coming from one of the windows; some candles flickered gently as if they could feel the tension in the air.

In the middle of the room, an ouija board sat in the middle, me and others had decided to join in, putting our hands on the planchette.

The wood was cold as I touched is and I shivered under it's touch.

And then; the game began.

I honestly didn't expect anything from the board, and wasn't surprised when it didn't move.

We sat there in the circle just... waiting. For something, anything to happen, but after 10 minutes of waiting and nothing happening, those around the room started to thin out and go back to the party.

The crowds had left and it was just us; me, two other boys and my group of friends.

My fingers nearly slid off the planchette when in lurched forward suddenly towards the number keys and then landed onto the letter **_'0'_**.

We all looked at each other, before one of my friends had spoke up; "Guys, cut it out, who's pushing the thing?"

When everyone looked at each other, they began shaking their heads and we all looked back down.

_**'9'**_ we looked at each other.

"what is it doing? What do we do? Say hello?" one of the boys excited voice scuttled across the room.

"I- I don't know... but we have to say something"

_**'8'**_

"Eh... what is it doing?! Is it broken?"

_**'7'**_

"It... looks like... it's counting?.." as the planchette moved faster and faster, I couldn't help but I couldn't get this... Bad feeling.

A voice screaming at me to runaway; but I knew better. I stuck with it, ignoring the louder voice in my head of reason.

_**'6'**_

_**'5'**_

"Guys, we should do something... maybe we should all let go?! Maybe it's angry at us..."

_**'4'**_

**_'3'_**

As the numbers got increasingly lower, the boys jumped back, letting go of the planchette.

_**'2'**_

"Demon! What do you want!" I screeched out, scared out of my mind.

**_'1'_**

The boys had ran out of the room by now, screaming profanities and wailing like little children, I bit my lip shaking slightly.

_**'0' **_

It was if it was a timer for a self destructing bomb, the board shot up, and slammed into the walls.

The screaming echoed throughout the house as the house went into a total power cut.

I don't remember when exactly I blacked out; I just remembered the increasingly fuzzy thoughts but one word spoke in clarity, I remembered that a dark voice, it's voice alone sending chills down my body as growled the last words I remember from the party;

...

**_"You." _**


End file.
